


wait up for me

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pre-Star Wars: Duel of the Fates, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Pregnant Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: When Kylo senses his chancellor's neediness in the dead of night, he makes his way over to Hux's quarters to "investigate" why he's awake so late.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 280





	wait up for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the chancellor's gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967873) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> I missed writing omegaverse and mpreg, so here's a little something-something for you all.
> 
> Based in the same universe as "the chancellor's gift," as such that fic will be referenced a couple of times.

The scent of aroused omega hits Kylo as hard as a head-on speeder collision the moment he enters into his chancellor’s private bedroom.

It’s late, and Kylo shouldn’t have even been in this wing of their palace in the first place. He and Hux still had separate quarters, a significant walk between the two necessary so they wouldn’t be so distracted by temptation that the entire regime they had built would fall apart. But tonight, Kylo had felt a pull—both in the Force, and in his instincts as an alpha—drawing him, still in his Supreme Leader regalia from the earlier meetings with his generals, down the hallways. Past panoramic windows and passively humming cleaning droids, to Hux’s door, where he didn’t even need to input the key, finding it already unlocked in invitation.

And oh, what an invitation it is.

Kylo’s eyes take a moment to adjust to Hux’s bedroom, the lights of the cityscape outside appearing more bright in here then they had been in the hallways, or in his own room. He blinks his eyes quickly, the moment of visual disruption only serving to amplify the potency of the aroma in his nose, floating concentrated in the air like some kind of incense. Like the atmosphere one might find in a sacred temple on some distant, exotic planet, that Kylo has just intruded upon—but no, he knows he is welcomed, wanted here.

“Ren,” comes a gasp from within the canopy that guards the too-large bed, across the room near the furthest wall. Kylo’s feet numbly carry him forward, boots almost tripping him on the carpet. Lured by the nose, by the pull of instinct, Kylo delves towards the delicious prize he knows to be hidden within the gauzy fabric ensconcing the bed. So distracted by the scent and its entrancing source is he, that he doesn’t notice that the lightsaber he had given Hux is missing from its stand overlooking the city below, until he throws open the canopy and finds what Hux has been doing with it.

 _Stars_.

“Oh, Ren,” Hux moans, filling the speechless silence that greets him. He kneels, half in shadow on the bed, with his grip firmly on the handle of his personal lightsaber—that gift of Kylo’s, the crown jewel of his amassed collection— with its fluted, orichalc handle clutched between his thighs, rubbing against the underside of his stiff, leaking cock.

Kylo’s shock at the sight clashes headlong with his roaring arousal, for a moment rendering him frozen with one knee already perched on the edge of Hux’s bed. He can’t help himself—the chancellor looks beautiful, his gauzy white and gold-hemmed robe undone and open, showing off his soft belly and pert, pink-tipped pecs. Breasts, really, but Kylo is not yet brave enough to call them that to his chancellor’s face.

Hux glances up at him from beneath his golden lashes. Kylo remains where he is, stricken, struggling break himself out of the stunned trance. Then, after a momentary pause, as if to savor the expression on Kylo’s face, Hux continues to rub himself against the lightsaber handle.

Mouth agape, Kylo wills himself to make a move on Hux yet still wavers, paralyzed by the beauty and sheer flagrant sensuality of the image before him. He wants to savor this, too. It’s rare to see the chancellor so wanton, so heedless of the danger that comes with having such a deadly weapon captured between his thighs. But somehow, that only adds to the giddy, pleasure-soaked trill that plunges down Kylo’s spine, to warm and bubble in the pits of his loins. His cock stiffens, a bubble of precome leaking against the coarse inner-lining of his trousers, which suddenly felt intolerable, altogether too restrictive to bear for much longer.

“You…” Kylo licks away the dryness on his lips, starting to salivate. “You couldn’t wait for me to arrive?”

Hux chuckles low in his throat, hips rolling with expert rhythm as he grinds against the handle, dripping a bit of pre-come against the sleek metal. “Don’t sound so insecure…I was just biding my time. It’s nothing compared to you.” Hux squeezes his thighs again, the scent of a fresh gush of slick surging into Kylo’s nostrils. “Supreme Leader. _Alpha._ “

Kylo lets out a gravely, deep-throated growl at that. Hux knows what he’s doing with an epithet like that, the word plucking at the tight, instinctual thread spooling him towards Hux **.**

 _Well,_ Kylo thinks, _two can play at that game._

Hux barely has a moment to toss aside the lightsaber handle before Kylo is upon him. Half-twisted on his side, Hux returns Kylo’s vigorous kiss with his own penetrating tongue and those thin, needlepoint teeth prized in omegas. Hux especially takes great pains to care for his. Kylo likes feeling those pristine canines rake over his lower lip—not to mention, other parts of his body. ****

As their kiss finally breaks apart with a string of warm saliva, Kylo finally manages to get Hux on all fours, one hand braced on the chancellor’s hip as the other spreads his cheeks, exposing the slick-swollen hole to his greedy eyes.

“I half expected you to have your plug in, _omega,_ ” Kylo growls as he leans over Hux’s back, whispering against the shell of his ear. “I hope you know that after that little display, I can’t bear to spend that much time preparing you.” Not that Kylo would ever hurt Hux, but a little dirty talk really puts a keen edge on the sexual tension bristling between them.

Hux gasps when the first of Kylo’s fingers breaches him, the squelch against the accumulated slick in his hole causing his cock to twitch and drip against the sheets. “F-Fine by me…don’t want to wait for you…”

“Greedy slut.” Another of Kylo’s fingers disappears inside of Hux, the two digits scissoring, working him open with ease. “Hormones have made you desperate. It’s amazing how you actually made it through the day’s meetings without humping your chair like a dog.”

“Ah…and who’s fault is that, alpha?” Hux moans at the stretch, then again as Kylo’s hand moves from his hip to the soft, barely noticeably swell of his belly beneath his nightgown. Kylo mumbles deep in his throat, a low of smugly satisfied sound, as he strokes the plumping flesh with tingly, deeply-instinctual excitement.

“All my fault. All mine,” he agrees in a whisper, as he replaces his two fingers with the thick brunt of his cock. “I’m the only one who can breed you that full, omega.”

It’s his and Hux’s most closely guarded secret, though even Kylo doesn’t know how much longer they’ll be able to keep it hidden. Appearances to the public can be mitigated through use of holos from the waist up and strategically placed podiums, but it’s a trickier subject when it comes to people who Hux interacts with on the daily, in his staff or amongst those scheduled to meet with him in person. Sooner or later, someone with loose lips will catch a whiff of pregnancy clinging to the chancellor’s clothes or spot the burgeoning bump through even the thickest of robes, and then neither a rain of violent threatsfrom the Supreme Leader nor sanctions imposed by the Chancellor will prevent rumor from spreading throughout the city, the galaxy.

And that will paint a larger, more prominent target on the backs of Hux and their pup.

Kylo’s hands tighten around Hux’s waist, his palm splayed tight against that small but unbearably valuable bump. He nestles his nose against the nape of Hux’s neck and inhales deep, filling his lungs with his mate’s strong, sweet scent. He tries to remind himself, as he pushes his cock in and out of Hux’s body, as Hux reaches back to grab him by the hair, slim but firm fingers mooring them together, that he is strong, far stronger than any other member of his endotype Kylo has ever met. Stronger than most alphas, in reality. If anyone can keep their pup safe, even when all else fails, including Kylo—it will be Hux.

Kylo comes to that Hux, to Hux’s power, to their future together, as his knot pulses and swells to lock them both together. He latches his teeth onto the back of Hux’s neck, where the bonding scar is still fresh and pink, unlike the myriad other scars that litter Hux’s body, aged silver and brown. Hux whines at the bite, shivering. _It’s a good pain,_ Kylo reminds himself as he hangs onto the newly knit flesh, pumping the last of his seed into Hux’s already well-sown body. It’s a scar that defines their future, rather than reminds them of the past.

With come and sweat staining both of their bodies, they collapse on their side, still entangle with one another. Kylo eventually lets go of Hux’s neck, replaces the fangs with his soft lips, kissing the angry red of his teeth marks away with a tenderness only his chancellor will ever be privy to. He tightens his hold around Hux as he feels him sigh and relax in his arms, satisfied. Full.

The lightsaber hilt still sits amongst the rumpled sheets, having rolled nearly to the edge of the bed sometime during the chaos. It glistens in the light of Coruscant twinkling outside the window, fragrant slick yet clinging, damp, to the handle. Kylo’s eyes fall upon it, and lets out a soft laugh. He couldn’t believe what he had caught Hux doing with it. How refreshingly filthy of him.

“You know…when I gave you that, I didn’t know you would be using it in such a way.” Waving a hand, Kylo levitates the lightsaber back to its stand, nestling it securely there. They’ll wash it later, right now he’s more worried about it igniting in their bed.

“Call it a one time experiment,” Hux murmurs back, curling in closer to Kylo’s warmth, back against chest. “I prefer your cock to that rod of orichalc any day. Even if it did tide me over until you were properly tempted.”

“I do too. Nothing can compare to being inside of you…omega.”

Hux snorted. “Better get that out of your system. If you call me ‘omega’ in front of anyone, I’ll have your knot on display in my window instead.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, even if you didn’t threaten bodily harm.” With the lightsaber secured back in its place, Kylo lets his hand fall back against Hux’s middle, his palm cupping the soft bump growing just beneath his belly button. The tender layer of fat around there feels a little bit tauter, more filled out, and though Kylo doesn’t know whether it’s from the pup or the come he had pumped into Hux, he lets his mind wander.

“I wonder if it will take again…” Kylo muses against Hux’s neck, a wistful smile drifting across his lips when it earns him a spent, but genuine chuckle. “Maybe I’m potent enough to give our pup a sibling.”

“Ren, we’ve talked about this. There’s about a .001% chance of super fecundity in the average omega.” Hux’s hand drifts to his middle, resting over Kylo’s splayed fingers. “You’re going to have to wait until this one is out—thank the stars.”

Kylo hums again, in faux consideration, then breaks out into a proper, toothed smile. Rocking his hips, he urges a final twitch out of his knot, expending a couple of tardy drops of come. Hux gasps, wriggling against the sheets.

“Oh, chancellor.” Kylo kisses him beneath the ear.” Never tell me the odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
